1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gliding chair unit, more particularly to a gliding chair unit with left and right safety shields.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional gliding chair unit generally includes a base frame 11, an upper frame 12, and left and right seat members 14.
As illustrated, the base frame 11 includes opposite left and right rods 111 that extend in a longitudinal direction, and opposite front and rear rods 112 that extend in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction and that interconnect the left and right rods 111.
The upper frame 12 is mounted slidably on the base frame 11, and includes front and rear rods 122 that are respectively disposed on the front and rear rods 112 of the base frame 11, and left and right rods 121 that extend in the longitudinal direction, that interconnect the front and rear rods 122 of the upper frame 12, and that are respectively disposed adjacent to the left and right rods 111 of the base frame 11.
The left and right seat members 14 are disposed adjacent to the left and right rods 121 of the upper frame 12, respectively, and are secured on the upper frame 12 to span the front and rear rods 122 of the upper frame 12.
The upper frame 12 is slidable on the base frame 11 between a right position, in which the left rod 121 of the upper frame 12 is spaced apart from the left rod 111 of the base frame 11 in the transverse direction to define a left gap (15) therebetween, and a left position, in which the right rod 121 of the upper frame 12 is spaced apart from the right rod 111 of the base frame 11 in the transverse direction to define a right gap therebetween (not shown).
Since the left and right gaps defined by the base and upper frames 11,12 of the conventional gliding chair unit are alternately exposed during gliding of the upper frame 12 relative to the base frame 11, a person nearby may accidentally steps into the exposed gap and get hurt.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a gliding chair unit having left and right safety shields so as to overcome the aforesaid disadvantage of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a gliding chair unit includes: a base frame including opposite left and right rods that extend in a longitudinal direction, and opposite front and rear rods that extend in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction and that interconnect the left and right rods; an upper frame mounted slidably on the base frame, and including front and rear rods that are respectively disposed on the front and rear rods of the base frame, and left and right rods that extend in the longitudinal direction, that interconnect the front and rear rods of the upper frame, and that are respectively disposed adjacent to the left and right rods of the base frame, the upper frame being slidable on the base frame between a right position, in which the left rod of the upper frame is spaced apart from the left rod of the base frame in the transverse direction to define a left gap therebetween, and a left position, in which the right rod of the upper frame is spaced apart from the right rod of the base frame in the transverse direction to define a right gap therebetween; left and right seat members disposed securely on said upper frame adjacent to the left and right rods, respectively; and left and right safety shields fixed to and extending outwardly in the transverse direction from the left and right rods of the upper frame, respectively, such that when the upper frame is positioned at the right position, the left safety shield covers the left gap, and such that when the upper frame is positioned at the left position, the right safety shield covers the right gap.